Transcript:Megawnts to Cry
(It is July 24, 2012, The four girls take a walk while they stub their toes) crying:We stubbed our toes! (cries) We were walking around, and we stubbed our toes! (wails) boo-hoo-hoo! Sob. Weep. Wail. (Cut to the closet. they pick new clothes) Valerie, Antonuever, So-Orinda, and Samantha crying:Do'h, Those were our favourite clothes! (They are a lot of crying) (Cut to the table, are eating cereal) Radio DJ: And that was "On Fire" by Lil' Rob. Next up is Dick Stephen Walker with his hit, Lonely Violin. (the video begins to play) crying: That was a sad song! (And they cry) Mr.Cherry:Those dogs are such crybabies. Until then, Mr.cherry and friends:they have to go to school every day. (they walk away and hear wail) ---- (Cut to Mega Records, sing a song) Famous, Uh uh. Famous, Tu gi pop. Mr.cherry and friends: Would you like (shoots lasers) Laser marshalls. (walk away) the medioker would win player. ( wail) (Cut to room one) Plankton:There's nothing to request about a good girl. I want to give you respect as a bad girl. So, be good girls and make friends with Bang Jam! :Who is Bang Jam? Plankton:A user banned from the SpongeBob Wiki. You are the dogs. and we are the trainers. Right, Mr.Cherry? Mr.Cherry:Right. (all walk away) Mr.Krabs:Can we offer for a mental note? Plankton:Not today, Mr.Krabs. ---- (Cut at Mega Town Outdoors) :Say, Oval! Oval! psst... OVAL! Plankton:What? I am trying to go to the places I want to go. :Instead, Can we do an invitation trap? Plankton:What is an invitation trap? :It says, "How about you stay long at Reily Flakey Sub for a visit tonight?" Oval? Oval? Oval? Plankton:Dogs, thank you so much for that lovely invitation. But, I must respectfully tell you, I will never be in RFS for long. EVER! Ha! You will inspire with the squidard's beauty! crying, begging, and pleeding:PLEASE! Come over for a visit, Oval! PLEASE stay here for long! We want you to because I can't even remember your last visit! Plankton:That is probally why I never be in RFS for long, Not even 10 minutes. crying, begging, and pleeding:PLEASE?! (17x) (As they do, Plankton goes on to the places he wants, and then he drags himself back to Mega Records.) Plankton:No. ( try to speak and say "Pl---") SHUTT UPP! ( begin to cry) WHAT do you want? crying:You yelled at yelled at me-e-e! (they wail even harder than Squidward used to) ---- Plankton: All right, look! So far today, and it is not even 1:00 yet, you have cried 62 times. :And what is that? Plankton:A chalkboard. and i wrote 62. Valerie:Why? Plankton:I have no idea. So-Orinda:Plankton, There's no way that I even cry that much, there's not that many tears in our brains. Plankton:Au contrair. It is a quick mantage of flashbacks i've edited together that shows the thundereds of reasons why you dogs have cried over the months, days, and years. (The video begins to play, showing wail hard to the Wizard 101 Headmaster, Skiper, Joseph Capozza, Mega Castle Headmaster, Angler, and Mega Tower Manager) crying in the video:Boo-hoo-hoo! Sob. Weep***. Narrator:Three days later. ( repeat the last saying in the video) Samantha:Wow. Guess we do cry a lot. Mr.Cherry:You do? I mean, of course you do. Antonuever:We promise we won't cry anymore. Plankton:Nonsense! I bet you dogs can go 168 hours without crying. Antonuever:Excuse me a minute. Plankton:It's my bet, Mr.Cherry. I knew the four dogs will be crying in one day. (Cut to the Mega Arcade.) ---- Plankton:All right, dogs. If you dogs cry three more times before July 31, 2012, you will umm... Dust the lamps, Clean the furnitures, and read dirty old magazines for a decade! Valerie:Sounds fair to us, Oval! And if we make it to July 31, 2012 without crying, you will come over at RFS for 7110 visits! Just the eight of us! Plankton:So, have fun! :Yay! I bet 99,000 is a high score. Let's play octoball. Plankton:(playing pel) This is fun! Mr.Cherry:I know. Announcer:Game Over. You scored 32,654 points, 3rd place! Plankton and friends:Yes! :Pel is a good game. Plankton and friends:We want a high score! Antonuever:You got 32,654 points. Plankton:No, dogs! We mean it! Antonuever:Want to hear high scores? Mr.Cherry:Okay! Antonuever:98,000. PN:Yes. Antonuever:99,800. PN:Okay. :Those are high scores. (Plankton buffs so the chest can say I mean it) Okay. Plankton:No, I want 32,654 as the highest score ever! I am forcing you to delete your file, NOW! So-Orinda:But, but wait! Plankton:Not now! I want 32,654 as THE HIGHEST SCORE EVER! Got it? So-Orinda:(stifled)But, but to do that is to erase my whole file! Plankton:I don't care! I want 32,654 as THE HIGHEST SCORE EVER! Not everyone is good at something. Want to hear a story called "Always Wrong Willie"? Bad Pel Yourself! So-Orinda:Too Ovalish, Oval! Narrator:3 minutes later. :They're gone. They're all gone! (they sniff and wail and wail and make a puddle of tears) It just isn't fair! (they wail even harder, soaking and enraging Plankton and friends bouncing from all counter windows) Plankton:(gets through the first counter room) Dogs! The infernal crying has to stop, this is your last chance. :The records are all over, finished, and--- Plankton:32654 is fine! ( try to speak "Thy-") Thirty two thousand, six hundered and fifty-four IS FINE! SHUTT UPP! (pants, then whimper their tears) WHAT NOW? stiffling:You yelled at me-e-e! (they sob loudly, countinuing to soak Plankton with a soap bar, and tears and rain with their tears throwing an avalanche) ---- Plankton:I would suppose telling you "Always Wrong Willie" again. crying:No no no! Please! Plankton:Don't be shy now. I made up extras. (dollies crying, Plankton listing stories) Isn't that great?! (dollies wail) Poor D-O-G-S! :Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Leave me alone! Plankton:Nonsense! Here! Take a dirty old magazine! I buried, shredded, and burned the magazine! It was published in 846BC!!! I have plenty! Ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo! (laughter) crying:Pel was the best 90s game we were good at. Now we are not good at it! We are losers! LOSERS! Once we've played it, we are not masters anymore and we are not good at practicing! Plankton:For now on all of you, YOU BELONG IN LIBERTY ISLAND UNDER MY AND THE CLASS PRESIDENT'S RULES!!!!!!!!!! Monjeur Blockus:Allo! Plankton:Argh! Stupid Blockface! What do you want?! Monjeur Blockus:I guess zey 'ave zee troubles. Category:The Mr.Krabs and Plankton Show!